winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 113/Cinélume Script
A Great Secret Revealed Intro/Recap Narrator: Flora brilliantly passes her exam, while Stella is busy preparing for the Miss Magix competition. Her main rival, Lucy the witch, who is helped by a Trix spell. But Stella is successful at making the best of the situation. In the end, everyone learns something. Scene: Bloom's House *Bloom and Vanessa are preparing dinner.* Vanessa: So, how long are you home for? How many days off did the school give you? Bloom: Um, one week. Vanessa: Mmm, that's not very long. Bloom: I know, but it's better than nothing. *Vanessa takes the knife from Bloom and starts chopping faster.* Vanessa: Home economics is not your best subject, is it? Bloom: Hmm, I'll never learn. *The oven starts to smoke.* Vanessa: You've grown over the last few months. Bloom: You think so? Vanessa: Yes, most definitely. *Bloom notices the smoke.* Bloom: Mom, do you smell something burning? *Vanessa gasps. The oven is on fire.* Vanessa: Oh my! What a disaster! *Vanessa reaches for a tea towel to try and put out the fire.* Bloom: Mom, no! Let me do it! *Bloom uses magic to control the fire.* Vanessa: Watch out! Bloom: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing! *Bloom makes the fire disappear.* Vanessa: You are amazing. Bloom: I only saved the kitchen. Vanessa: You may not be a very good cook, but your powers are stunning. Bloom: Alfea doesn't offer home ec classes. But on the other hand, it's a great school for fairies. Scene: Gardenia *Bloom is riding around Gardenia on her bike. She is surprised by a firetruck on the road behind her.* Mike: Hey there, little one. Bloom: Hi Daddy. Firefighter: Hi Bloom. Bloom: Oh, hi. Mike: See you at dinner. *The firetruck drives off.* Bloom: Yeah, have a god day. *Bloom walks along with her bike.* Mitzi: Well, well, well, look who's back. Bloom: Uh, Mitzi. I'm here on break. Mitzi: On break? From what? Bloom: From school. I have to go. *Bloom tries to ride off but Mitzi steps in the way.* Mitzi: What's the rush? Everyone in our class is asking why you left. Bloom: Uhh, I switched schools, that's all. Mitzi: Why? Gardenia High School was too hard for you? Where did your parents send you anyways? To a school for slow learners? *Bloom starts to get angry.* Bloom: You've got it wrong! It's a college for very special girls. *Mitzi laughs.* Mitzi: I don't believe you. Bloom: Well, that's your problem, Mitzi. *Bloom rides off.* Mitzi: Hey! Bloom: Bye! *Bloom rides through Gardenia.* Bloom: Months have passed and Mitzi hasn't changed a bit. But I feel different. Alfea has transformed me, nothing will ever be the same again. *A man walks around the corner with a blue spirit hovering over him. Bloom stops riding.* Bloom: Hang on a second. *Bloom rubs her eyes.* Bloom: That man! I can see his aura! Incredible! The aura reveals the true nature of people. I want to try this again. *Bloom sees the aura of a passing woman.* Women's Aura: Hey! What are you looking at? Don't you know it's rude to stare at people? Bloom: ''' Sorry. I didn't know I had this power. I can't do that at Alfea, but here, it's a different story. *Bloom arrives at her mother's flower shop. There is a fancy car parked out the front.* '''Bloom: Wow! *The driver of the car rolls down the window and looks at Bloom. Bloom goes inside. Inside, Vanessa is shaking hands with two men.* Vanessa: Well then, as we've discussed, we'll meet each other again tomorrow. Ah, Bloom, come here. This is my daughter Bloom. And this is Mr. Bonner and Mr. Brown, my future business partners. Mr. Bonner and Mr. Brown: Hello, how do you do? Bloom: Nice to meet you. Partners? Mr. Bonner and Mr. Brown: Yes. Mr. Brown: As of tomorrow, we will officially be partners. Vanessa: Your mother is about to become the co-owner of a chain of flower shops. Mr. Bonner: Oh yes, the greatest opportunity of her life. *Bloom gasps, noticing the men's auras.* Mr. Bonner's Aura: And here's another poor sucker falling head first into our trap. Mr. Brown's Aura: She has no idea what's awaiting her. Mr. Bonner's Aura: As soon as the deal's signed, we'll kick her out of this pathetic flower shop and build a supermarket. Bloom: Oh no. Vanessa: Well then, see you tomorrow. Mr. Bonner and Mr. Brown: Yeah, see you. *Mr. Bonner and Mr. Brown leave.* Vanessa: So, what do you think of your mother as a business woman? Bloom: Uh... do these go on the shelf? *Bloom walks over to a box of flowers.* Vanessa: Yes, but there's no rush. Honey, is something bothering you? Bloom: Where did you find those two? Vanessa: I didn't find them, they're the ones who found the shop. They are two business men who work for a large company. Now tell me what's wrong. Bloom: Mom, I can see people's auras. Vanessa: Wha- what do you mean? I don't understand. Bloom: I can see how people really are, deep inside. Vanessa: Go on. Bloom: Well, these two men- Vanessa: Mr. Brown, and Mr. Bonner. Bloom: They want to trick you mom. Don't trust them! Vanessa: But they seem like two people who really know what they're doing. Bloom: It's a trap. They are con-men. Vanessa: Well, how can I be sure? Bloom: You have to believe in me and my powers. That's all. *Outside a car honks. Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner drive past and wave. Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner come back inside.* Mr. Brown: Vanessa, I don't understand why you've changed your mind. Mr. Bonner: A minute ago you were ready to go for it. Mr. Brown: What happened? We thought we had a deal? Vanessa: Nothing happened. I just realized that I'm very happy with the way things are right now. Bloom (internally): Way to go Mom. Mr. Brown: Please, take an extra to consider the offer. We'll come back tomorrow and discuss it further. Vanessa: That won't be necessary. My mind is made up and I want to keep my business as it is. *Mr. Brown starts to get angry.* Mr. Bonner: Listen lady, accidents happen, you know what I mean. Vanessa: My decision is final! Mr. Brown: Very well. *Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner's auras show they are very mad.* Mr. Bonner: But, ah, as I said, whoops. *Mr. Bonner knocks a potted plant off the desk. Bloom and Vanessa gasp.* Vanessa: The Amonum maximum! Mr. Bonner: How clumsy of me. *Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner's aura's laugh.* Mr. Brown: You'll regret it. You're throwing away a wonderful opportunity. Vanessa: Goodbye gentlemen! *Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner leave. Bloom uses her magic to fix the broken pot plant.* Vanessa: Oh! Thanks, Bloom. *Bloom and Vanessa hug. A montage of Bloom's holiday plays. Bloom and Vanessa walk through the park eating ice-cream. Bloom spends time at her house with her parents, and in her room with Kiko. Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa go to the movies. Bloom and Kiko play in the park. Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa eat pizza. Bloom tells a story at the dinner table. Bloom sleeps in her room, Mike and Vanessa watching from the doorway.* Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop Vanessa: And that's exactly how it happened. *Bloom and Vanessa laugh. Something crashes. A brick has been thrown through the glass doors. Vanessa goes outside to see who did it. Bloom uses magic to turn the brick into a sponge. She uses the magic sponge to repair the cracked door. Vanessa laughs in delight.* Vanessa: Bloom, could you take out the vase with the Lang-mu-si? Bloom: Alright. *Bloom carries a vase outside and puts it on the pavement. A motorcycle drives past and one of the passengers uses a baseball bat to smash the vase. Bloom uses magic to repair the vase. Later, Bloom and Vanessa are walking back to the store.* Vanessa: I hope those two crooks don't come back. Bloom: Yeah well, so do I. But I wouldn't count on it, they're obviously very determined. Vanessa: Bloom, look! Bloom: Why?! What's wrong?! Vanessa: The doors been forced open. Oh no! *The flower shop has been completely destroyed inside.* Bloom: How awful! Vanessa: I don't believe this. It's like we've been hit by a tornado. Bloom: And I'd say we've been hit by Mr. Bonner and Mr. Brown. Vanessa: We don't know for sure. It could have been some burglars. *Bloom checks the register.* Bloom: Burglars who didn't take any money? Mom, those two are trying to scare you. Auras never lie, you know? Scene: Bloom's House Mike: We have to report them to the police, we can't let them get away with this. Vanessa: Yes, but I can't prove that it was them. Mike: I know, but something has got to be done, we can't just stand around. *Mike takes a sip of his hot drink and yells in pain.* Mike: I burned myself! Bloom: Careful, Dad. Vanessa: Listen, there's no point getting upset. What's done is done. Mike: We'll hook up an alarm in the shop. And we'll do this first thing tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Bloom. *Bloom looks at herself in the reflection of the plate.* Vanessa: I'm going too. See you in the morning. Bloom: Goodnight, Mom. I have a strange feeling. *Bloom is sleeping restlessly.* Bloom (sleep-talking): The shop... Mother's shop... It's... on... fire!! *Bloom surprises Kiko and makes him scream. Bloom sits up panting and sweating. Mike and Vanessa run into Bloom's room and switch on the light.* Vanessa: Bloom! You were shouting. Mike: Is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare? Bloom: No, I had a vision. We have to go to the shop. Something's happening! *Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa hurry out to the car and drive to the shop. When they get there, the shop is on fire.* Mike (on the phone): And please try to get here ASAP! The situation is already very serious. Vanessa: How can this be? Oh Mike. *Mike and Vanessa embrace.* Mike: My men will be here soon, sweetheart. Don't worry. The fire will son be put out, you'll see. Bloom: Soon might be too late. We have to act now! *Bloom walks towards the fire but Mike grabs her arm.* Mike: Bloom! No! My squad is on its way. Bloom: If I don't stop the fire now, there won't be anything left to save. I have to do something. Mike: But there's nothing you can do. Bloom: Yes, there is. I'm a fairy. Mike: Very well then. But I'm going in there with you. *Inside the shop Mike and Bloom are protected by a magic barrier.* Mike: And this barrier protects us from the flames? Bloom: Yes. Let's move towards the middle of the room. Mike: Are you afraid? Bloom: No. *Bloom sees a vision from the past. In the vision a multi-story building is on fire.* Mike (in the vision): Hey! *In the vision Mike and other firefighter's go into the burning building.* Mike (in the vision): There's a baby! The crying comes from over there. *In the vision, a baby is protected by a similar magical barrier to the one Bloom is using in the present. The baby stops crying when it sees Mike.* Mike (in the vision): Don't be afraid, little girl. You're in my arms now. *The vision ends.* Man: Help! Somebody, help me! Help! Mike: Bloom, listen! There's a man, there on the floor, look! *A blonde man is on the ground.* Bloom: Dad, I've seen this man before. *Bloom remembers seeing the man driving Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner.* Bloom: He's Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner's driver! *Mike goes to the man.* Mike: Stay calm, sir. We'll save you! *Mike helps the driver up.* Driver: Thank you! Bloom: You can go, Dad. I'll take care of everything. Mike: Be careful. *Mike and the driver leave. Bloom uses her magic to put out the fire. The sound of sirens can be heard.* Bloom: Good, here they are at last! *Bloom stands outside with Vanessa while the firefighters put out the last of the fire.* Mike: Good work guys! Driver: I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life. *Vanessa hands the driver a flask.* Bloom: What were you doing in the shop? *The driver drinks from the flask.* Driver: I started the fire, but the situation got out of hand and then I got trapped by the flames. Vanessa: Tell me, did Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner send you to do this? Driver: Yes, you didn't want to sign the contract and so they wanted to teach you a lesson, see? Mike: But this time their tactics have backfired. You're in trouble, my friend. Driver: Yes, but I'm not gonna take all the blame. I'll tell the police the whole story, I'll tell them everything about Brown and Bonner and how they scam and threaten people in order to take over their businesses. Then they turn these small shops into something more profitable, like a supermarket. Believe me, I'm sorry. Bloom: I know. *Bloom can see the man's upset aura.* Bloom: I can see that. *The police arrive.* Scene: Mitzi's House Mitzi: This is unbelievable. Eugh! That little pest has become a celebrity? Eugh! Why, look at her! *Bloom is on the television.* Mitzi: It's sickening. Eugh! I can't stand it! Eugh! Scene: Bloom's House Vanessa: With the money I'll get from the insurance, I'll be able to make the shop even bigger than it was. Mike: And we'll get the best alarm system money can buy. Vanessa: I'm sure we will. Mike: Hey, don't make fun of me. I worry about you. Vanessa: I know, I know. Mike: Bloom, aren't you hungry? Remember, heroes have to eat too. Vanessa: Honey, is there something bothering you? Bloom: Yes, Mom. There is something. Mike: What is it? Bloom: During the fire, I had a sort of... vision. I saw you, Dad, saving a newborn baby from a fire. *Mike and Vanessa look at each other.* Bloom: What? What is it? What did I say? Vanessa: Yes, Mike, I think its time we told her. She needs to know. Bloom: Know what? Mike: The truth, darling. That baby you saw? That baby was you. *Bloom gasps.* Mike: Sixteen years ago, I saved you from a fire. Bloom: A-a fire? But how did I end up in a fire? Vanessa: We have no idea. Your father found you there. Mike: It was a true miracle. The flames were, like, keeping away from you. It was as if the fire respected you, and protected you. I don't know how you got in that building but you were all alone. And yet Bloom, you were so calm. Vanessa: We knew right then and there that you were a very special child. *Bloom is shocked and starts to cry.* Bloom: Then, this means that I'm not your daughter? *Vanessa gasps.* Bloom: You adopted me. Why didn't you ever tell me? Mike: We were going to, Bloom. We always intended to tell you the truth as soon as you were old enough to understand, but then everything changed: fairies, ogres, magic realms, I mean everything became so crazy, and then there was no time for anything anymore. Vanessa: We never wanted to hide things from you, Bloom. You are the most important person in our lives. You're everything to us. Bloom, we've loved you from the very start. *Bloom and Vanessa hug.* Vanessa: We could never stop loving you. Mike: Sweetheart, we love you so very much. *Mike joins the hug.* Bloom: I love you too, and to me you'll always be the best parents in the world. Scene: Winx's Dorm *Bloom is lying in bed. A montage shows Bloom in her crib with Vanessa and Mike looking down at her, Bloom's first birthday, a Christmas with Bloom opening presents, Bloom playing with a doll with Mike and Vanessa watching, Bloom going to school, Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa in the park, Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa at the beach, Bloom rollerblading, Bloom and Kiko.* Musa: Bloom, cheer up. Flora: Musa's right. What happened to you is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Adopting a baby is a great act of unselfish love. Tecna: That is totally logical. Musa: You're a lucky girl. And that's why you've gotta smile. Bloom: I know, Musa, I know my parents are amazing. Stella: So, Bloom, what do you plan on doing now? Bloom: Well, I plan on getting some answers. Why wasn't I hurt by the flames? Who are my real parents? And who am I? Tecna: Are you absolutely sure you want to find out the whole truth? Bloom: I don't think I have a choice. Flora: Your search could be long and difficult, as well as painful. Bloom: What would you do if you were me? Flora: Bloom, I'm only saying this for your own good. I don't want you to suffer. Bloom: Thank you, Flora. But at this point I could never go back. I want to find out everything about my past. Now more than ever. Stella: And we'll all be right there with you. After all, sticking my nose in other people's business is my favorite sport. You know, I just love gossip. Musa: Really? Who would have thought? Bloom: Will you all help me? Flora: Of course. Stella: Absolutely. Tecna: By all means. Musa: You have our word. Word of... *Musa puts her hand in the centre of the group, the others adding their hands as well.* Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Stella, and Flora: Winx. *Bloom laughs, and adds her hand. They group hug.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Bloom is really upset by her latest discoveries. She will need Brandon's help on a secret mission to Cloud Tower to find her Book of Fate. But Riven, who is on Trix's side now, tells Darcy about Bloom's plan. What will the Winx do, and what will happen to Mirta? Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts